


spinning in my highest heels

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Dinner, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Romantic Fluff, oblivious until not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: Pepper is sick of bad dates. Natasha rises to the challenge.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	spinning in my highest heels

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [mirrorball](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaM1bCuG4xo&list=RDKaM1bCuG4xo&start_radio=1&ab_channel=TaylorSwiftVEVO) by Taylor Swift

Natasha was curled up on the couch in a way that Clint liked to call ‘suspiciously peaceful’ when Pepper stormed in and plopped down next to her with a huff.

“Bad day?”

“Just tired of lame dates and unimaginative people.”

Although it was a large couch, meant to accommodate the whole Tower bunch on movie nights, Pepper landed somewhere in the middle, so whenever Nat moved her feet, her toes brushed Pep’s thighs. After a quick mental calculation, Natasha dismissed their closeness as a potential threat and relaxed her pose a bit. She even toyed with the idea of stretching her legs across Pepper’s lap. Would she even notice in her ruffled state? It was interesting to see the always so notoriously composed Ms. Potts showing signs of annoyance— and Tony Stark wasn’t even in sight.

“I didn’t know bad romance could shake Pepper Potts’ world this much.”

“It’s the lack of romance.” Pepper massaged her temples. If it was a practice to calm her nerves, it failed its purpose, considering her imminent outburst. “I mean, who cares about flowers, right? I don’t care about flowers or— or— or chocolate! But I’d appreciate a little effort. A few compliments, maybe? What’s wrong with people? When did romance go out of fashion?”

“I’ll take you on a date.”

There was only one person who could surprise Natasha Romanova—herself.

Pepper raised one sceptical eyebrow. “A date. You.”

Even though Nat hadn’t thought of romance for some time now, she secretly shared Pepper’s principle— call her old-fashioned, but what was the point of a date if you couldn’t offer charming words and beautiful lies?

Also, Natasha Romanova had always loved a challenge.

“A fake date then. Not a usual girls’ night out but dinner with candlelight and champagne— oh, and pretty words, of course. You would get the romance and the next day you can always go back to the whole finding a decent person and making a good impression business.”

Pepper contemplated the idea for a few minutes.

“Let's say we do this. What’s in it for you?”

“Well, I’m a master spy; I need to keep my seduction skills in top condition.”

“Seduction? You wish.”

A smile appeared around the corners of Pepper’s mouth, so Nat decided to lighten the mood even more and play along a bit.

“Don’t think I can woo you?”

“I think you can woo anyone but—”

“But what? Don’t think I can turn your pretty head?”

“I dare you.”

The game was on— and Nat knew how to play it. A plan was already forming in her mind.

“See you tomorrow.” She got up from the couch, stretching lazily, then started for the elevator but looked back midway. Her over-the-shoulder looks and promising half-smiles had always had the perfect effect. “At 8 pm, sharp, in the lobby. Put on your highest heels and get ready to be entertained.”

  
  
  


Natasha reserved a table in a secluded corner at Amelie, reasoning that people rarely go on dates to starve themselves, so good food was essential. Since the Amelie offered steak and various wines, and had a cozy French atmosphere, after a security check Nat deemed it ideal for a romantic dinner. The tables had tiny lanterns instead of tall candles, but at least they wouldn’t obstruct the view.

And what a view Pepper was.

She chose a very tasteful satin dress, silver-coloured and short (showing a good deal of her neat legs), with a pair of dark grey heels—unconsciously matching Nat’s grey dress and black heels. Natasha found it no trouble complimenting Pep about her fabulous looks, earning a radiant smile that should have caused a power outage in the whole city.

“I must say that I’m glad for choosing the Corvette over the bike for tonight.” Even if it meant that Nat had to tear away her eyes from Pep and focus her attention on driving. Well,  _ most  _ of her attention at least. “If I want to rumple a girl’s dress, I want to do it with my own two hands.”

“Promises, promises,” Pepper murmured with a smug smile, and when did concentrating on the road ahead become such a difficult task…?

“I hope you’re hungry.”

“Like a wolf.”

“Attagirl.” Natasha smirked. “But don’t mistake me for Little Red Riding Hood. Nobody gets to ravish me.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Arriving at the restaurant, Nat put her hand on the small of Pepper’s back and enjoyed the way Pep leant into the touch. The air being heavy and hot with summer in full bloom, she couldn’t take Pep’s coat, she had to settle for pulling out the seat for her. After studying the menu for a while, they decided to go for different dishes and taste each other’s food—a great opportunity for some fork feeding.

Pepper picked up her glass and took a sip. Her eyes gleamed like a pair of warm diamonds in the candlelight.

“So far you’re an amazing date, considering.”

“Considering what?”

“That you think love is for children.”

“Love might be for children but romance is a fine art. You, an art yourself, should know that. Also, people who don’t get inspired by you and take you on lame dates are fools,” Natasha concluded, successfully diverting the attention from her personal views on love and making Pepper laugh. “Want to split dessert?”

“Can’t I have my own dessert?”

“Sure. But keep in mind that we’re going dancin’ tonight, my lady.”

“Dancing? What a treat! It feels like I’m having two dates tonight—and you still haven’t named your price yet.”

“No price, just the pleasure of spoiling you like you deserve it.”

“Well then. How does sharing a mousse au chocolat sound?”

“Delightful.”

It was almost scary how much Natasha enjoyed spending time with Pepper, and mentally patted herself on the back for adding the dance to the programme, hence prolonging their night together. Although the Thalia was a bit crowded for her taste, the music was great and the drinks were even better. Remembering how nice touching Pep felt earlier, Nat offered a hand and led her onto the dance floor where, cunningly as the master spy she was, sneaked an arm around Pepper’s waist and pulled her close.

“Dance and cocktails? Very chic.”

“You deserve the best.”

“I’ve got you.” Pep flashed her a quick, flirtatious smile before her face turned serious— so serious that the intensity of her questioning look would have shamed any S. H. I. E. L. D. agent. She leant closer, until their noses were almost touching, and Nat could feel Pepper’s breath on her lips. “Do I? Have you?”

The world seemed to stop around them, the music faded out— even the Earth slowed its spinning so Natasha could commit the moment to memory forever.

“Yes,” she replied, tilting her head a little so their lips brushed, before retreating and testing her waters some more, just to be sure. “But I’m an old-fashioned girl. No kissing before the third date.”

“Good. Is it too early for a riverside coffee date?”

There was that playful smile on Pepper’s lips, that mischievous glint in her eyes, that prompted Natasha to grab her hand and drag her out of the bar, onto the streets, never stopping to think or doubt. Hand-in-hand, they rushed through alleys and avenues, their heels click-clacking rhythmically on the pavement, not caring about their shoes being unfit for a walk-in-the-park type of date. Only when they reached the riverside, a little out of breath but smiling, only then they stopped and faced each other again.

“Is this real?” Natasha asked, using every ounce of decades-long practice not to sound too hopeful, too scared.

“Very much.” Pepper leant forward, a fraction bit taller than Nat, just the perfect height for kissing. “But we could try a sensory test.”

“Yeah?”

With a last push from the summer breeze, Nat closed the distance between them and kissed Pepper—softly at first, slowly building it into a passionate kiss that made their knees tremble. When they broke apart, Pep smiled the brightest smile of the night, shaming the lights of Manhattan.

“Thank you for the dates.” Tilting her head, she added tentatively, “I know we had a deal only for tonight, but I’d like to take you on a date tomorrow. If that’s okay with you.”

“Very much okay.”

“Good.” Diving in for another kiss, Pepper whispered against Natasha’s lips, “Then I’ll clear my schedule for tomorrow.”

“Promises, promises,” Nat laughed, an honest and full-hearted laugh, before losing herself in their kiss and forgetting about everything else in the world.

Tomorrow they would learn to navigate their relationship in their not-so-ordinary lives, but romance was a fine art indeed, and tonight Natasha found the perfect muse to inspire her.


End file.
